Jack and harley meet as teens (16 - 17)
by Mrs.harley.J
Summary: Ok so this is my first ever go at fanfiction, please be kind. Constructive criticism welcome :). This idea has been in my head for a while so I'm unleashing it, ummm rated M for future chapters. Thanks so much if you do check it out x
1. Not your average girl meets boy

So here's the new version. I really wasn't happy with the old story. I changed some things and followed a darker story for harley as I originally wanted to. I hope you stick around and enjoy x  
_

I can't describe it. I can talk to people. I have friends, heck I even have a life... Yet I still feel empty, bored... Lost.  
Like I'm just drifting. I have no path to follow, no mapped out plan. I'm just here doing nothing. These are my usual thoughts as I roll over out of bed. Another day going to school, same as the day before, just as boring and predictable.

My friends will be waiting for me at the table in the middle of the hall that we have claimed as our own, they'll smile and laugh and joke about things I really have no interest in and wave me goodbye as the bell rings for first lesson and then lessons would go on as usual and boring. We'd meet again at break and discuss everything from new movies to books and music. Lessons again and then lunch.

I didn't eat lunch in school, I'd rather sit and listen to my iPod but they'd try and talk and make me engage in the conversation. After a long and boring lunch we'd return to the same old lessons and then we'd go home.  
Home would be my safe haven from feeling lost however it was the complete opposite, my parents not the best parents in the world. My mother an alcoholic, drunk to numb the pain. She had married my dad at age 18 in the hope of a new life, rich husband who promised to protect her from pain and suffering only to become the cause.

He used to hit her till I grew old enough to defend her. Then he pulled out the belt on me. Told me ' girls should be seen not heard' told me ' he was going to teach me a lesson' .  
She couldn't do anything, with her parents dead, living relatives not talking to her and no friends, she turned to the bottle.  
He came home one night after a couple of drinks. He'd been with one of his many whores.  
Mum was drinking, heavily. She was passed out on the living room floor when he came in. Didn't make a difference, she wouldn't have stopped him. Probably wouldn't have cared if she did see.  
He stole my childhood that night. My father had died and in his place a monster.

I washed and dressed and applied my makeup and left the place I was forced to call 'home'.  
Waiting for the bus was never fun, the group of rowdy teenage boys that lived opposite me happened to wait there too and it didn't take them long to notice the slightly over weight girl with the huge breasts waiting alone in the cold.

'Hey guys look at miss quinzell over there"  
The smallest of the group, Kane, pointed over at me. He was short and fat and has bleach blonde hair, he hated me because I'd seen him with another guy doing more than a straight guy would. I guess picking on me was his way of letting me know that I shouldn't tell anyone.  
"Hey there harl, give us a quick flash, don't be shy"

Max was the leader of their shitty gang, he was tall, nearly 6 feet and hot. He had boyish good looks that didn't really suit his awful personality. I stuck two fingers up at him while turning up my music, maybe the smiths could drown out his stupidity.

That's when I noticed him, the tall dark figure sat on the bench at the stop. He had a top hat on that covered half his face and was dressed in a dark green coat and purple skinny jeans. He sat chuckling to himself quietly. I couldn't help but notice his mouth. There were terrifying scars either side of his mouth curving upwards to form a permanent smile, it looked like something out of a horror movie. However the scars did not take anything away from his model looks, perfectly defined jawline and green tipped curly hair poking out of his purple top hat. He still looked extremely attractive.

I was slightly annoyed by this point by the stupid gang and this guy laughing wasn't helping with my mood. I looked back at max and said " look mate, just cause daddy left when you were still up your mums arse doesn't mean you treat me like shit, now fuck off"  
Big mistake, max was a proud guy, pride for these 'gang members' was a big deal and I'd just embarrassed him infront of his fellow members. The guys around him started saying " you gonna take that boss?" And " teach her some manners" .

He walked towards me and grabbed me by the cost and pulled me towards him. Slowly unbuttoning my coat he said " lemme teach you  
Something about manners sweets". I shivered under his touch, racking my mind of ways to escape. I'd left home early not wanting to be there when they woke up, the bus wouldn't be here for another half hour. This particular bus stop was kinda in the middle of no where and apart from the stranger behind me, there was no one around. Max's gang stood watching, some of them pulling out their phones to record the horror on my face.

" let go of her"  
The voice came from behind me, as I turned to see the stranger stood up, his hat still covering the top half of his face, his green tipped hair sticking out in every which way.  
" I said... Let go" he said with that deep velvety voice, god I could listen to him talk for hours.  
" who's gonna make me" max was confident. He was a tall muscly guy whereas the stranger looks skinny and lean.

Max opened another button on my coat, his eyes filled with lust. That face was disgusting, he was what girls considered good looking but I knew better. I'd heard things about him and his gang. They'd done things to girls, disgusting things, things that made my skin crawl. The guys in the gang were all between the ages of 17 and 19, i had heard things about them, things they did you younger girls. The stranger removed his hat revealing shoulder length brown hair fading into a dark green. I could see the scars on his face more clearly now, they looked clean cut, as if there had been no struggle while it was happening to him.

He walked towards me and max and punched him right on the nose. Max instantly let go, clutching his bloody nose and retreating to his friends. " now, me and this fine woman" he looked me up and down " are going to go for a walk, do any of you object?"

The guys looked shocked, no one had messed with them before and this guy was weird, the scars and hair were different. He was tall and skinny and his face was long with a perfect jawline and deep eyes. Eyes that held secrets and showed no emotion. They were black, like a daemon. He put his arm around me and turned me as he span and we walked away from the group as he laughed quietly. That laugh, I could get used to hearing it.

Up until meeting him my life was boring. I had no plans, no ambitions. There was nothing I wanted to do, nothing for me to do in this boring city. Before him, my days were spent in my room alone with The smiths playing in my earphones and painting.

I looked up at him, what was I doing?  
Why was I walking voluntarily with him?  
Where were we going?  
Was I safe?  
All I know is that an extremely handsome stranger with tinted green hair and an awesome dress sense has his long surprisingly strong arm around me.  
ME! Boring old harleen, the girl who doesn't join in.  
I tried to think of something interesting, charming, witty to say to him as we walked silently towards god only knows where. What I managed to come up with was  
"Who are you?"

He stopped walking, looked down at me and smiled.  
" it's taken you awfully long to ask that, I my dear am your hero, did you not see how I just saved you.. I'm waiting"  
I looked up at his beautiful face, he looked like he'd just stepped out of a rock magazine, confused I asked  
" what...for..?"  
" for my thank you, and also you can buy me a coffee, I'm really not a morning person"  
I realised now where we were going. The coffee shop was just around the corner. He started chuckling as we continued walking and I couldn't help but giggle with him.  
Something about that laugh was contagious.

This was actual madness. What am I doing sat here drinking a mocha latte with a complete stranger?  
These things only happen in movies, to skinny pretty girls.  
" what are you thinking, right now" he asked licking his lips. That should have been creepy but I found it strangely attractive.  
"Well, I'm thinking what am I doing sat with a complete stranger, drinking coffee and paying for it"  
He laughed. I liked making him laugh. It was sexy, his laugh. Not the way my friends who are boys at school laugh. They all sound like donkeys getting attacked. No his laugh is attractive.

" well, we'll have to change that won't we, my names Jack, Jack the joker"  
I raised my eyebrow with suspicion.  
"The joker?"  
" yes and may I ask your name ?" He licked his lips again, oh god he was hot when he did that, I felt my heart beat faster.  
I leaned slightly forward in an attempt to flirt, looked straight into his eyes and said " harleen, harleen quinzell"  
"Har...leeeeeeeennn"  
The way he said my name was attractive as well. I cursed at myself in my mind, why was I letting this stranger have this effect on me?

We walked back to the bus stop together, his arm draped across my shoulders.  
" so Jack the Joker , I haven't seen you around here before.. What school do you go to? "  
" I'm not really fond of school, learning to get good grades and not for the simple pleasure of gaining knowledge, too many rules, too many idiots in one place"  
" my thoughts exactly... Everyone's so painfully boring and they're all the same, I really wish something interesting would happen, someONE interesting would meet me."  
" oh Haarrrleeen, I like this side to you" he licked his lips.  
" which side is that then?" I looked up straight in to his beautiful dark eyes,

I noticed they had specks of green in them. I took this opportunity to look closer at his smile, the scars had been stitched up and were healed over but you could see the clean cut and precision. Someone had planned it.

" The angry, bored of life side. You know I was like that once"  
" really? Care to tell me what you were like J? "  
"J?" He asked his face suddenly serious. " that's not really how I liked to be addresses, doesn't show enough... Respect" he swirled his tongue around the inside of the smile scars.  
"Oh sorry, Mr.J" I said quickly, I didn't like seeing him serious and slightly angry. It scared me.  
His face lit up " sounds like a bedroom name" he licked his lips again, argh that was so damn hot.

" maybe it is" I said in an attempt to be sexy.  
He laughed again as we reached the bus stop.  
" maybe I will go to school today.."  
" oh yeah, why's that?" I asked him teasing  
"Well, I've met this girl with a great smile and a great body and I'm really.." He leaned in towards me looking down at my face " looking forward to getting to know her better"

I could feel the redness of my cheeks as they burnt up. Guys didn't flirt with me. Guys didn't fancy me.  
" oh, and who is this girl?"the bus pulled up next to us  
" she's my new friend, harleeeen quinzell"

I am a weird kid. No one knows though, I have friends and a life. Its all a façade though. No one knows about my parents or my thoughts.  
No one knows how much I really hate them.

The only person i can stand and actually like is Pamela. My beautiful red head of a best friend.  
She doesn't really understand me but she cares. Not like the others. They don't care about me or anyone. All they care about is the latest celebrity gossip. I hate all of them.

We sat in silence on the bus to school. He was looking at me. Eyes stuck on me. This was so hard to believe, while I did receive some male attention from Neanderthals in school for my D cup breasts and 'curvy' body. 'Id been blessed with a body of a whore' my mother had once said to me while drunk. " you gotta watch out for the boys harleen, they'll only ever want you for your body"

This was different.  
I could see the lust in his eyes, of course he is a male after all, but there was something else. Something deeper.

"Ah Gotham high, how I have not missed you" he chuckled darkly.  
I laughed ( I hated my laugh it was so unlike me to laugh) and tried to cover my mouth as I did. My smile wasn't the best. I had slightly crooked teeth from being punched straight in the mouth by my 'father'.

" don't!" He pulled my hand away from my mouth " I... Like your smile" he said winking. He was good at winking. When I winked I always looked like I had a twitch.  
I felt my self getting red, My cheeks burning up. I hated how people could see my emotions on my face.

" Really? I hate my smile, I look ugly when I smile"  
" you really don't, you look" he paused to lick his lips, they looked so appealing and soft. I found my self wondering what it would be like to kiss them. "...sexy"

I laughed unable to stop myself, the people around us looked at me suspiciously, I was popular but I was also a bit of a 'goth'. I got called goth by some younger kids because I hardly ever smile in school, though the black and red clothes and dark make up doesn't help. Goth was always an odd label to me. Just because I preferred my own company to the company of others I was a 'goth'?

"Harlee... Oh"  
Pamela stopped talking as she took in the tall, hot guy who had his arm on my shoulders. Pam is tall and slender with a perfect body, unlike me her breasts and hips are perfectly average sized . She has beautiful red long hair and looks like a model.

Part of me wanted her to leave, To just silently walk away. I didn't want jack to find her more interesting than me or hot, most guys did. She'd had numerous boyfriends just this year whereas I was still a dating virgin, I hadn't even had my first kiss.

" who's...um who's your friend harl? "She asked looking worried.  
They looked at waiting for me to reply " this is ...ummm Jack"  
"Umm jack?"  
He stretched out his arm and shook her hand " jack, the joker" he said flashing her his perfect smile.  
She backed away, slightly frowning, and looked at me " hey harl can we please talk"  
she looked up at jack who was busy looking at his phone " in private"  
" yeah sure, you don't mind, do you jack?"  
" hmmm, what no.. Umm I have to go, business calls, but I'll see you later"

Later? He didn't know anything about me but my name, and today was Friday so I wouldn't see him at the bus stop tomorrow for school. I was about to ask him where to meet but he was already running back down the corridor the way we'd come.  
"Oh...okay bye" I said quietly

Pamela shook me as she raised her voice to an almost shout  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS AND WHAT HE DOES TO PEOPLE?"  
I looked blankly at her " nope, he is hot though isn't he"  
" okay harl, remember when those guys where found dead in that gutter not far from here? With smiles carved into their faces?"  
I remembered alright, their faces were on the late night news.

Two men, former gang members were found by the Gotham City Police Department ( GCPD ) with cuts either side of their faces, cuts made to look like perfect smiles. While they looked creepy and their death was sad, I couldn't help but be impressed by the creativity of the killer ( like I mentioned before, I'm not normal).  
" I don't know hat that has to do with Jack"  
"HARLEEN! Jack the JOKER,he's the gang leader, the dead guys got on his bad side, he did it"  
I looked at her in disbelief. He was nice and kind and he saved me from possibly being raped.  
" no way, how do you even know?"  
" I have my sources, he's dangerous, promise me you won't see him again. Please harleen please promise me" she begged, I could see tears in her eyes.  
" okay, I won't look for him" I said. " okay thank you, you know I worry about you harl, you never tell me anything and just now seeing you with that thug, well it scared me. You're my only real friend. The rest of these guys are losers. You're real"

she kissed my cheek and ran to class. " however if he looks for me it's a completely different matter " I smiled to myself, knowing I should be terrified but instead feeling excited. Pamela was right. what if something happened to me? how much pain would it cause her? I remembered how he got angry when I called him 'J' and the scars. I knew about violent people and I sure as hell did not need any more of them in my life. But he was new and exciting and in my boring life a bit of hope. Not to mention his model good looks. Nope, I didn't care what the joker was, Jack was going to be mine.

please review as it really motivates me to write more and update regularly. ;) I'm hoping to go into more detail about Harley's parents and why they are the way they are. Any suggestions are very welcome and please let me know how you feel about the new version.  
Okay I think that's enough  
I love you guys. 3 keep smiling ~


	2. I don't know what to call this chapter

It had been a week. No word from him. Not a single sign that he remembered me. Why would he?  
I spent the first couple of days convincing myself that he must just be really busy.

Then the pessimist inside of me kicked in. Why was I kidding myself? He didn't care about me. I was nothing to him.  
Of course I'd learnt that I was undesirable as a child. Who would want damaged goods my mother would say. 'No guy wants complicated an messed up' and complicated and messed up was me in a nutshell.

He was sexy, tall, cool mysterious and I was not.  
Why would he be interested in me? Damaged goods?  
And yet I held on to how he made me feel, warm and like someone finally liked me.

By Wednesday I had given up hope. I mean it had been 6 days. He clearly didn't care. I was used to it. My father had used me and like an old toy, I sat on the back of the self dreading the day he wanted to play again. My mother drinking her self in to oblivion not giving a shit about me or herself. She did care at first, after he was done she'd come into my room and lay beside me on the floor where he'd left me.

She'd stroke my hair as I buried my face into her chest and she'd sing softly "..Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high there's a land I heard of once in a lullaby.."  
I'd fall asleep, safe in her arms. Safe.  
Safe.  
Safe...

I made my way to the bus stop, not expecting him to be there but wishing so hard that he would be. I was wearing a black skirt that was longer at the back than the front. My low necked red tank top was tucked into the skirt. My eyes were lined with black eyeliner and shadow. My lips painted a dark red colour - I couldn't blame them for calling me goth. I was wearing my old black coat over the top of my clothes.

I stood at the stop staring down at my bright red doc's. My mum had bought them for me after the first time, I was 14. He came back drunk and I could tell he'd been with another woman. Mum was passed out on the living room floor and I was sat in bed painting. He came in silently, watching me carefully.

"What?" I asked not knowing what he was planning in his disgusting mind.  
"Is that anyway..." He slurred his words before grabbing me by the back of my hair. "gonna...show...gonna...teach..."  
I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head but didn't scream, I'd learnt by now, screaming gets you no where.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see his beautiful grin. "Hello harleen quinzell"

He was wearing his hat that covered his eyes but I could see his mouth. The scars, the perfectly shaped lips, the little cracks in the soft pink skin.  
"Hello" I said calmly though inside my heart was beating double time.  
" how have you been?" I asked cheerily.

" oh Harleen, I have been busy indeed but I didn't forget my little harley, how could I?" His greedy eyes watching my body, up and down. He licked his lips, following the shape of the scars, I felt my cheeks burning up. " nope I did not forget you, did you think of me" he asked beaming.

"Well" I paused, a bit too long it seems as he said impatiently  
" get on with it woman"  
"Well, I did think of you, quite a bit actually but then I kinda gave up, it had been 6 days since I heard from you"  
"6? Oh how time flies when you're carving peo... Pumpkins" he winked at me.

I knew it wasn't safe to be around him but he was so fun. He was the kind of person that made you smile just by being around him. He was wearing dark purple skinny jeans and a green blazer over a black shirt. He sure was well dressed for a 17 year old. At least I thought he was 17.

" hey jack, how old are you?" I asked as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette.  
"17, why? Is harley suddenly worried about the age of this complete stranger?" He said lighting the cigarette.  
" as I recall from our first meeting you said I was your friend which makes you my friend." I said giggling.  
That made him smile, he liked my laugh.  
" say harl, how about we skip school and I introduce you to my gang"

Now this should have been the moment where I turned around, where I said no thank you.  
Where I politely declined and returned to normal. Every good bone in my body told me no. My rational thinking told me to stay away from him. And yet I smiled and put my hand in to his and said

" actually jack, I'd like that so fucking much, you see I have maths today and I really, really hate maths"  
He grinned a grin so big I thought the scars on his mouth might rip open but they didn't. "Let's go then"

Hey guys, remember to review cause it really motivates me and is just really like to know what you think ;D  
Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger but ill update really soon. I love you guys :3 till next time

Keep smiling 3 xxx


	3. Chapter 3

We walked for a while, laughing and talking, I liked making him laugh. He had this way of throwing his head back and laughing hysterically but still managing to look handsome.

"So Harls, what's the deal with school?"  
"What d'ya mean Mr J?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
" why'd you go if you hate it so much. Why play by THEIR rules?"  
" well" I said looking straight in to those sparkly, beautiful but terrifying eyes " I guess I had nothing better to do but now..." I raised my eye brow in an attempt to be 'sexy'

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA" he laughed manically.  
" oh Harleen, what would your mother say if she knew you acted this way?" He laughed winking at me.  
" she'd say, harly I knew you were a whore" I muttered darkly looking down at my doc martens watching my feet as I walked.

Jack stopped walking and turned me towards him, looking down at me from his 6'2" height and smiling, "family issues eh?"  
I smiled back up from my 4'11" shortness " you could say that"  
" Harls.." He said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, " if there's one thing I know about my family, it's that home is where the hurt is" he grabbed my hand and gently kissed it, I felt my heart beating double time in my chest.

We continued making our way to Jacks den, talking about why school sucked and he continued making me laugh while I returned the favour by making him laugh. It was great, not awkward, not weird, just bliss. I was excited, sure who wouldn't be?, but I was happy and comfortable. He was easy to talk to and fun to be with.  
I could feel myself falling for him, His strange, slightly sadistic sense of humour, his sent, musky and sensual, his perfectly chiselled features. Even the scars that marked his cheeks, giving him an eerie permanent smile. Every part of this guy was appealing to me. As cheesy as it sounds, I was falling in love.

Growing up with an alcoholic

mother and a 'father' like mine, I guess love wasn't something I thought I would ever feel, " Harleen, my ugly worthless brat, you think any guy will ever want you, nope give up hope my failed abortion" my father had said when I overheard me on the phone to pam ( she was telling me about her latest crush). My mother had told me that men were bastards causing my father punched her in the jaw. She quietly picked up a bottle of vodka and went to lock her self in the bathroom leaving me alone with him. But now here I was falling for the sexy scarred stranger and it felt good.

Sorry for this extremely short chapter but things have been happening my life and I don't know when ill be able to update, if you're still reading then I love you ^.^ please let me know what you think so far. I just wanted to give you a mini chapter leading up to the next one :3 xxxxx till next time keep smiling ~


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at an abandoned warehouse. The street was full of litter and graffiti covered almost every wall. The houses across the street were boarded up and the ones that weren't had broken windows and looked run down, just dying to be cleaned.  
The warehouse itself however, was clean and graffiti free apart from the menacing smily face painted above the door. The eyes pained black and the smile painted blood red.

"You ready?" He asked brushing some stray hairs back from my face.  
" sure" I beamed up at him, terrified as I was, I didn't want to disappoint him. He pulled out a key from a chain I hadn't noticed around his neck and unlocked the black poorly painted door. Stepping slowly inside and holding the door open for me like a gentleman " welcome to my home" he grinned at me, gesturing inside with his free arm.

The first thing I noticed was how well furnished the room was, there was a dark purple sofa in the middle of the room facing a flat screen tv, above it a small but chic chandelier. The walls were painted with a deep purple colour and there were comfy looking beanbags on the floor. There was also a mini fridge in the corner and a bookshelf filled to the brim with various books.

" wow" I gasped " who decorated this place? "  
" penguin, he has an eye for classy things"  
"Penguin?" I asked still staring at the room, there was a dark blue carpet on the floor and a painting of a clown on the wall.

" PENGUIN, CRANE, RIDDLER"  
three guys ran through the door, fighting to be first.  
" yessir" they said in unison, so perfectly in sync it was creepy.  
" guys I'd like you to meet Harley" he said putting his arm around me.  
" hi Harley, how you doing?" Said the one I assumed was riddler due to the green question mark on his black tshirt.

" I'm great thanks, how's life treating ya?"  
"Well can't complain"  
I laughed and jack tightened his grip on my hips.  
We stood silently until one of the guys stepped forward " Jonathan crane" he stretched his arm out towards me staring straight into my eyes. " nice to meet you "

" ...hi..." He was starring so intensely I felt slightly light headed.  
I heard a low growl come from jack. He looked menacing, like he would hurt crane. Crane immediately broke eye contact with me and went back to stand with the others.

" so jack when do I get to see your room?" I asked giggling, curious to know what his room looked like.  
" hahahaha oh Harley" he ran his hand up my back causing me to wriggle under his touch.  
" GUYS disappear" he said and almost instantly the boys exited the warehouse through the front door.

He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs towards his room. I could feel my cheeks going bright red and my heart beating double time. He stopped when we reached a locked door and unlocked it with a key from his pocket. He sure liked to keep things locked away.

The sent hit me as the door opened. It was a musky sensual smell, it made me feel calm ( which was good as I was freaking out). He looked down at me, a playful grin on his face causing his scars to become more apparent though they didn't bother me, I found them quite attractive.

We walked in, he sat on the bed watching me and laughing at my surprise. His room was painted green with posters of various bands and pretty skinny models with huge boobs. He caught me staring at a poster of a girl sprawled across a car and said " hey, I think she's kinda gross, I mean it'd be like fucking a bag of bones"

He had a bookshelf in his room which was surprising as he didn't seem like some one who read. I browsed through his books: psychology books, fantasy, mystery, crime. It was an odd but fascinating collection of books. I pulled one out 'how the mind works' I looked at him, he was now lying on the bed eyes still on me.  
" you're into psychology?"  
" it's interesting, one bad day, that's how far a person is from madness" he winked at me and I giggled.  
"Come here" he said beckoning me with his slender hand.

I obeyed, excited for what was about to happen. I couldn't help but giggle as I walked towards him. " you really need to stop with that laugh" he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of his muscular body.  
" it's so sexy" he moaned as my leg rubbed against his crotch, I was trying to get comfortable but if he thought I'd done it on purpose I wasn't gonna correct him.

" Harley, do you like me?" He asked rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand.  
" like you...? Hmmm I'm ditching school to be with you. What do you think?"  
He stopped smiling " Harley..answer the  
Question" he said through gritted teeth.  
It frightened me when he got like this, it reminded me of my 'father'.  
" yes, I do like you" he stared into my eyes. " I like you a lot, I like you so much that it hurts when I don't see you for longer than a day, you make my heart beat fast and make me feel dizzy" I said quickly unable to stop myself.

He grinned and raised his eye brows, "oh Harley..." Then it happened. He leaned in towards my face and hungrily pressed his cool scarred lips against mine. His tongue dancing with mine. I felt my heart rip through my chest as he reached down and grabbed my butt and pulled me higher up, his lips never leaving mine.

We were lovers, consumed by a fiery passion. He was mine and I was his. Nothing was going to ruin this. We both wanted it. He moaned against my mouth and I giggled causing him to push harder against my skin, our bodies fully clothed but still becoming one. He stopped then, I closed my eyes and reached in again but I was stopped by his fingers.

" I need you to tell me you're mine" I panted against my neck that he was now nuzzling. " mine to have, only mine"  
I looked at him and I thought about how he made me feel, the opposite of how my 'father' made me feel. He made me feel beautiful and worthwhile.  
" of course, my puddin, I'll be yours till the end" I smiled at his beautiful face.

" good" he pressed his lips to mine once again while reaching down to pull off my top while my fingers searched for his shirt as I began unbuttoning it. He smiled against my lips and I felt the raised skin of his scars. I was going to be his. Forever and always his.

HAHAHA I'll update soon, Let me know what you think so far my dears ~  
What about the whole joker Harley bed scene ? I've never written smut before so this should be interesting. I look forward to seeing what you next time, Keep smiling ^.^


End file.
